


A kapitányváltás elbeszélő története

by Szim



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, könnyed szerelmi líra, spirk
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Egy lágy hangvételű, TOS-jellegű művel készültem. Remélem elnyeri a tetszéseteket. Szívesen fogadok bármiféle visszajelzést :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	A kapitányváltás elbeszélő története

**Author's Note:**

> Hajónapló, kiegészítés:

"Felszállt az Orion..."  
De nem ezen a napon.  
Mert ma nem másról szól a dal:  
Az Enterprise új kapitányt kap!

A munkájába belefáradt Pike-ot  
Felválthatná éppen a logikus Spock,  
De nem így esett eme dolog,  
Mert James T. Kirk akadt fenn a horgon.

A logikus vulkáni emiatt  
Elsőtiszti rangban maradt,  
De nem bántja már ez őt,  
Mióta meglátta az új vezetőt.

Merthogy maszkja alatt ő is, egy  
Érzelemvezérelt lény, és nem jéghegy.  
És, bár eddig nem hitt ebben,  
A szerelem első látásra gyökeret vert benne.

Bevallotta ezt új kapitányának,  
Aki titokban adózott a bátorságának.  
Hiszen ő is megszerette a férfit,  
Nem is értem, miért tartanak még itt.

Majd elmondta, miért nem ő tett lépést:  
Félt, hogy elkövetne egy szabálysértést.  
És, bár eddig egészen jól tudta tartózatni magát,  
Most, hogy tudta kölcsönös, nem engedte elhagyni a szobát...

...Egészen addig, míg,  
El nem hívta őket a híd.  
Ahol szükség volt rájuk,  
Hogy teljesítsék munkájuk.

A bimbózó szerelmi kapcsolatuk  
Meg már más lapra tartozik, kérem,  
Úgyhogy ezt itt most abbahagyjuk,  
Bones voltam, hajónapló, kiléptem.


End file.
